


Rêveries

by Fenouil



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenouil/pseuds/Fenouil
Summary: Depuis plusieurs semaines, le commandant Gomez et le capitaine Gaspard errent dans la forêt amazonienne.Ce moment a lieu lors de la première saison, durant l’absence prolongée (du vingtième au trente deuxième épisode) de ces deux personnages.
Relationships: Gomez/Gaspard
Comments: 2





	Rêveries

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai décidé d’écrire cette courte fanfiction afin de montrer que ce ship existe, étant donné que je n’ai trouvé aucun écrit qui dénonçait une éventuelle liaison amoureuse entre eux.

Dans l’atmosphère qui régnait, une humidité suffocante se faisait accompagner d’une insupportable chaleur. Malgré les hautes branches des arbres, qui s’interposaient entre la trajectoire des rayons de soleil et le sol, la peine de marcher au cœur de la forêt amazonienne (à l’ombre, certes), n’était pas amoindrie.

Il en était ainsi des deux personnages qui s’avançaient, hasardeusement, ouvrant passage entre les buissons et herbes basses qui retardaient leur progression. L’épée en poing, le premier, le plus robuste, se chargeait de cette pénible tâche, coupant et écartant les obstacles plus encombrants. Le second, attentif, jetait de temps à autres des regards méfiants aux alentours.

L’épuisement se lisait sur leurs visages transpirés et abattus.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu’ils erraient dans ce maudit labyrinthe vivant, peut-être même plus d’un mois; ils ne le savaient plus. Ils avaient perdu la notion des jours qui s’écoulèrent suite à l’assaut du « Vieux Pic », leur dernière mission, dans laquelle ils faillirent périr, emportés par le torrent. À présent, leur principal but était de survivre et, si la chance les côtoyait, atteindre les cités d’or. 

Déserteurs? C’est probable: ils ne comptaient plus se régir par les ordres de Pizarro, qui, pour sûr, les croyait morts, mais n’avaient pas l’intention d’abandonner leurs recherches; ils persisteraient et les continueraient seuls.

Cependant, ils s’étaient égarés dans cette région où la dense végétation ne semblait avoir ni début ni fin et où le danger épiait sans cesse. Leur situation était, pour le moindre qu’on puisse dire, compliquée.

Soudain, le deuxième homme s’immobilisa.

« Gaspard! » - exclama-t-il, en s’adressant à son camarade. « Écoutez… ! »

Gaspard donna un dernier coup d’épée à une liane qui se refusait à rompre et avec laquelle il se débattait furieusement cela faisait un moment, puis se mis à l’écoute; des lointains chants d’oiseaux déchiraient la quiétude de la forêt, à peine troublée par le vague son de feuilles et de plantes qui s’agitaient, auquel se joignait le grincement murmuré des troncs et branches d’arbres. Mais aucun d’entre eux ne devait correspondre à celui qu’avait entendu le commandant Gomez, car son regard laissait entrevoir une clarté d’espoir renouvelé, ce qui était illogique si ce ne fut un son différent de ceux que Gaspard percevait et qu’ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, depuis le temps qu’ils déambulaient dans cet endroit infernal. Puis, subitement, un bruit distant se détacha des restant, s’élevant dans l’air. Il fit un effort, se concentra sur lui, et voilà qu’il devint net et distinct:

« De l’eau!, Seigneur Gomez! » - s’écria-t-il, retrouvant aussitôt son enthousiasme et sa vigueur. 

Il s’agissait, effectivement, d’un faible mais perceptible son d’eau en affluence. Gomez l’avait également compris ; il n’attendait que la confirmation de Gaspard, qui parvint, à l’instant, à la lui donner, pour affermir ses soupçons.

Encouragés par cette découverte inattendue, ils se hâtèrent de suivre l’unique et précieuse piste saisie par leurs ouïes qui les conduirait jusqu’à sa provenance.

À mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient de la source sonore, ses caractéristiques se précisaient : ce qui, initialement, parut un mince filet d’eau, était, à présent, une abondante masse fluide en mouvement.

Peu après, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière traversée par une large rivière. Ce fut une différence frappante d’air qui, avant tout, les impressionna: celui-ci était frais, agréable et, essentiellement, respirable.

Gaspard fut le premier à réagir: d’un éclat allègre, il se rua vers le cours d’eau afin d’y boire de bonnes et vaillantes gorgées, plongeant, pour cela, la tête dedans. Gomez le suivit, plus calmement, il est clair, puis, se servant de ses mains comme intermédiaires, apaisa sa soif, sauvegardant sa dignité, chose que Gaspard avait perdu depuis longtemps sans même s’en soucier – s’il en eu véritablement. Le premier, suite à cette hydratation particulière et intensive qui lui délava les vêtements, après s’être débarrassé de son arme, enleva ses bottes et sa chemise, qu’il étendu sur la rive, de façon à ce qu’elle ait la possibilité de sécher, et revint à l’eau, en vue de se rafraîchir. Gomez, qui suivit du regard les opérations, en fit de même: il déposa par terre sa veste, qu’il avait, jusqu’à là, préservé sur son bras, puis ôta son armure, qui lui pesait et le fatiguait depuis de longues heures. Il garda, cependant, sur lui sa chemise, dont la transparence laissait entrevoir son teint rosé. Malgré son envie, il n’osa imiter son camarade et se limita à s’asseoir sur le bord humide de la rivière, les pieds dans l’eau, observant le paysage qui s’offrait à ses yeux distraits et absents, tout en réfléchissant sur leur sort.

Mais déjà, Gaspard revenait. Gomez, redressant son visage, lui adressa un sourire qui fut rétribué. Son regard s’attarda sur le capitaine, qui contemplait, d’un air jovial et satisfait, le reflet aveuglant que le soleil projetait sur la surface irrégulière de l’eau en permanente agitation. Son pantalon et lui-même étaient trempés, mais l’attention du commandant était plutôt tournée vers le torse de l’homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres à peine de lui; sa peau basanée encore mouillée, sur laquelle dégoulinaient des goutes indolentes, resplendissait grâce aux rayons de lumière dont elle se faisait atteindre. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’imaginer contre sa poitrine nue, brulante et musclée, se sentir serré par ses forts bras, d’où il entrevoyait une chaleur réconfortante et tentante s’émaner. Il aurait voulu se lever, s’approcher brusquement de Gaspard et, sans plus ni moins, face à la surprise du premier, l’embrasser fiévreusement, avidement, enterrant ses doigts entre ses cheveux humides. Le plaisir qu’il devinait de sentir leurs corps se presser l’un contre l’autre faisait de cette idée quelque chose d’attrayant et de désirable. Sans difficultés il se traçait la suite: le capitaine, ressaisi de l’ébahissement momentané, lui rendrait la pareille, approfondissant le baiser ardent qui les unirait. Gomez finirait par briser ce moment pour parcourir avec sa langue la pompeuse poitrine de son camarade, qui s’abandonnerait à cette délicieuse sensation avant de lui faire goûter de ces mêmes jouissances.

Il ne savait plus si la chaleur, chaque fois plus incommodante, était intérieure ou extérieure à lui.

Mais ces pensées n’étaient rien de plus que cela: de simples pensées, qui n’iraient pas au-delà de ces images forgées par son esprit envieux.

Du moins pas ce jour-ci ; pas avant d’avoir la certitude que ces désirs étaient réciproques.


End file.
